


Drinking at the Spring

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "I’m saddened by the lack of any Sandy/Tooth on this meme whatsoever, so here’s my attempt to find the one other person around here that likes them as well.Both of them are very busy, but they try to find time for each other whenever they can. They’re quite happy together, though they keep to themselves, and Sandy is a horrendous tease. He fully takes advantage of his powers, and when they can’t be together, he sends Tooth erotic dreams. She loves the hell out of it when he does, too.A meeting of the Guardians comes about the day after a night of particularly arousing dreams, and Tooth is embarrassed as all get out, especially since Sandy won’t stop smirking at her."Tooth has to sleep sometime, and Sandy is there to make sure it’s worth it.
Relationships: Sanderson Mansnoozie/Toothiana
Kudos: 3
Collections: Feather Pillow Short Fics





	Drinking at the Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 8/7/2015.

She had to sleep. There was no way around it anymore, even if the start of the school year had meant that she was busier than ever—the early days of practice of children’s sports teams did a lot to knock out teeth that were just hanging on. But if she didn’t want to send her fairies out by mistake to people who had simply scheduled the removal of their wisdom teeth, she was going to need a rest.  
  
She gave her fairies as much instruction as she could, and raced over to her room. There was no point in dawdling: if she was going to take some time for herself, she was going to spend as much of it sleeping as possible. To be even more efficient about this, once she was in bed she took a small jar from the table at her side, opened it, and pressed the tip of her finger to the golden sand within.  
  
She smiled. This had been Sandy’s first gift to her, before either of them had realized they might be falling in love with the other. He had been so worried that she gave herself so little time to sleep, and wanted to make sure she could take advantage of all of it. So, now, she had her very own supply of dreamsand, and even after so many years, the jar still looked about three-quarters full. Tooth suspected it might be endless, especially since she’d never been stingy with it.  
  
Tilting her face upward, she sprinkled the dreamsand over her eyes, and snuggled down into her pillows at once. The effect of the dreamsand rolled over her like a slow ocean wave, bringing her warmly down into sleep.  
  
To sleep using dreamsand directly meant that it would cause one to dream, so Tooth wasn’t surprised when she found herself seeming to hover through a forest of massive trees, the usual forest undergrowth replaced by sloping sand dunes. She gently touched one of the trunks with her hand and a soft, low sound like a bell ringing far away filled the air around her. A curious landscape, but a peaceful one, and easy to drift through in no particular direction.  
  
Or so she thought. In the moment between looking up at the deep blue sky beyond the green and purple leaves of the trees and looking back down at the dunes, a path of flowers appeared at her feet, every bloom ripe and open and breathing out enough fragrance to make her drunk with it. She laughed softly. Well, she wasn’t going to refuse an invitation like _that_. She sped along above the path, which curved just enough to be interesting but not enough to make her have to slow down.  
  
She soon reached the end of the path, where the flowers circled around a deep, clear spring. Across the pool from Tooth, a massive conch shell rested, white and gold and violet. The mouth of the shell held heaps of large, plush, pale pink pillows, and on one of these sat Sandy. He smiled broadly as soon as he saw her, and she was only too glad to join him when he motioned her over.  
  
He didn’t wear his ordinary seamless suit-like pajamas, but rather a fluffy, voluminous robe. His bare toes peeked from beneath its folds and Tooth was almost certain that the rest of him was bare underneath it as well. At least, that’s what she would like, but how this proceeds depends on the answer to her next question. “Is it really you?”  
  
Sandy grinned. _You don’t even want to tease me about the forest, first?_  
  
A shiver ran down Tooth’s spine. Yes, this was her Sandy, not just a dream construct. Even with the help of dreamsand, her mind could never exactly replicate the feeling that came with Sandy’s dream-voice. It was a sort of sweet languor, irresistibly urging the setting aside of cares and worries. It carried warmth, and sweetness, and for Tooth, hearing it always made touching Sandy in some way her next goal.

She laughed softly and took his hands. “It would be pointless to tease if you hadn’t really been you. And to tell the truth…I wasn’t totally sure if the forest was something to tease you about. I know enough not to assume, but now that you’ve confirmed it…”  
  
Sandy’s smile grew even wider and he laughed silently. _I should have said that sometimes the trees are just the trees!_  
  
“Yes, that would have been very plausible after finding you waiting hopefully by a pool of water.” She leaned closer and Sandy entwined his fingers with hers. “It’s been too long.”  
  
He licked his lips. _I’ve missed you very much. Can I kiss you to start making up for a little lost time?_  
  
“And much, much more,” Tooth murmured.  
  
What Tooth loved about kissing Sandy was that there was no struggle in it, no fight. They were both here to enjoy each other, they were not here to try and establish some kind of hierarchy. By technicalities, yes, Tooth was a queen, and Sandy was no sort of royalty, but as he had told her rather nervously long ago, he wasn’t exactly sure what that distinction meant—those kinds of subtleties were the ones he was worst at deciphering. But he _did_ want to be her lover…Tooth remembered telling him, just as nervously, that sometimes being a queen helped to ensure her partner would do what she wanted. He had been utterly baffled. _Why would someone who wanted to be your lover not want to please you?_ It had been a very, very good question.  
  
He moved his lips from her mouth to kiss along her jawline, to nuzzle against her. His eyelashes brushed against her cheek and she laughed, just a soft laugh, one that said “you’re impossible” and “how are you even allowed?”. She slipped her fingers into his thick, soft hair, and ran her nails lightly along his scalp. He pulled back just enough to meet her eyes before giving her a kiss so deep she felt it to the tips of her wings and toes. When she opened her eyes again, they were lying among the pillows, facing each other, and Tooth was pleased to see that his robe was gone and her speculations about what lay beneath had been correct. She ran her hands along the satiny skin of his arms, his chest, his back—she gave his plump belly an affectionate squeeze before reaching around for his peachy behind. It wasn’t the most methodical of procedures—she just wanted to touch all of Sandy, and hold him close to her, and there was little else she could think of, for at the same time, Sandy’s little fingers were preening her in a similar non-methodical manner, reaching for the places that were hard to reach on her own, and then, for places that were certainly _not_ , but were very sensitive at the moment.  
  
She lifted one leg over Sandy’s hips, ready to pull herself closer and take his nice thick cock, but he winked at her and gently pushed her thigh back. _I’m a little busy now to participate like that,_ he told her. _I have to at least be able to navigate outside the dream world. But when we’re together in person…_ He kissed her nose, then her breastbone, and with a few nudges indicated that she should lie on her back—despite her wings, this was never, ever uncomfortable in any dream world—or on dreamsand, for that matter.  
  
“You can’t just drift?” Tooth asked, spreading her thighs. “It could be ages till we see each other in person.”  
  
 _I don’t want to work too hard to get to where I have to be tomorrow,_ Sandy explained. He gently stroked along her wet lips and she moaned. _You know, the Guardian meeting?_  
  
Guardian meeting! How could he mention something like that _now_? But! They would see each other in person! Finally! And they would see each other first in the company of the other Guardians. Well, that would be fine, right? Fine, fine, good, good…  
  
Sandy smiled sweetly at her and settled down comfortably with his head between her legs.  
  


* * *

  
  
It was a good thing, Tooth thought the next day, that the subtleties of Sandy’s smiles were mostly lost on the other Guardians, because while they knew she and Sandy were in a relationship, she didn’t quite want them to know that he looked so pleased with himself today because he and his tongue had gotten her to stay in the dream world far longer than she intended, to wake up entirely disoriented and disheveled, and, finally, to almost be late for this meeting.  
  
It was bad enough that Jack had asked if Sandy had said something rude that he had missed: “You’re—well—red, and you were glaring at him, so I just thought?”  
  
“Prepare for revenge,” she mouthed at Sandy when Bunny and North drew Jack’s attention by getting in an argument. “We’re equals, yes?”  
  
He turned just the prettiest shade of goldenrod at that, and she knew that at least one part of said revenge had been taken.  
  
She knew her smile then said she was rather looking forward to taking the rest of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags from Tumblr:
> 
> #rarepair ahoy!#fluff ahoy!


End file.
